


Plaything

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Penetration, Kinktober, Love Bites, Multi, No pronouns used for Reader, Oral Sex, Reader has a vagina, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome, Top Shakky, Top Silvers Rayleigh, Vaginal Sex, smoking during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: You wind up in bed with the well-known scammer, Shakky, and her husband, Silvers Rayleigh.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 14 - orgy / double penetration
Relationships: Shakky/Reader, Silvers Rayleigh/Reader, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	Plaything

Shakky balanced her cigarette between her lips as she adjusted the straps of the harness, the black material hugging her hips snugly. You turned from her husband and watched the orange embers glow as she sucked on the cigarette; your eyes then trailed down her body, stopping at the peach silicone.

Rayleigh breathed in sharply at the sight of her and ogled her in a similar fashion, though his hands didn’t stop as in their exploration of your body, pausing at your chest to brush over and pinch at your nipples before stroking back down to between your thighs to draw your attention back to him. You moaned and shifted your hips, eager to have his fingers back inside of you, but he was content to just tease.

The black-haired woman smiled at the pair of you with lidded eyes and stubbed out her cigarette on an ashtray before pulling another one out from behind her ear, grabbing a match from the nightstand and striking it to light the new one.

“You look like you’re having fun,” she cooed playfully, reaching over to stroke the stray hairs out of your face as you squirmed beneath Rayleigh. You pouted up at her and she grinned before eyeing her husband. “C’mon, Ray. I think you’ve teased enough.”

Rayleigh’s eyes creased at the corners and he nodded with a deep, affirmative hum. His large hands squeezed your thighs firmly and then he nudged you to roll over onto your stomach. You complied easily, hungry for the older couple to have complete control over you, and knelt on all fours. Shakky came to stand in front of you and tilted your chin up with her fingers, her other hand on her cigarette as she looked down at you.

“Open that pretty mouth,” she commanded, her thumb stroking at your lower lip. You followed her order and she pressed the tip of the strap-on to your tongue. “Now suck it.”

You stared up at her in a lust-drunk haze as you wrapped your lips around the silicone and swiped your tongue along the bottom of it, treating it as if it was real flesh. Shakky wouldn’t settle for less than that.

She petted your hair, watching you service the dildo like it was an extension of her, and smiled serenely before looking over to her other lover as he settled himself behind you and brushed the crown of his cock against your wet cunt. You keened and tried to stay focused on your task as he slowly slid himself inside of you, leaving you stuffed at either end.

“You took me so well,” Rayleigh cooed, reaching between your legs to thumb at the sensitive nerves hidden by a thatch of pubes. His cock was unsurprisingly proportionate to his height, filling you to the brim and making you feel dizzy with arousal.

It took a moment for you to start squirming impatiently; Rayleigh took this as his cue to pull back, then slam into you again, drawing a moan from you. Shakky tugged at your hair lightly to turn your concentration back to her and you blinked before swirling your tongue around the tip of the strap-on. Every movement from Rayleigh pushed you further onto Shakky and you whined and gagged slightly as the pair of them used you like a toy.

Rayleigh leaned over you to kiss his wife and you looked up to stare at them adoringly, the both of them still thrusting and making you moan aloud as they licked into each other’s mouths.

This went on for some time and you whimpered like a neglected dog. They broke away and looked down at you bemusedly, pausing in their rutting.

“Aw, darling. Are you feeling left out?” Shakky cooed mockingly, her voice saccharine but her eyes glinting with mischievous glee.

“Someone sounds jealous,” Rayleigh added in agreement, grinning.

The two exchanged a knowing glance before Rayleigh’s thrusts picked up speed and he sucked love bites onto your neck and shoulders; Shakky’s fingers tangled your hair meanly, fucking your face like you were nothing more than a hole.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh............... they're such a hot couple
> 
> it's 4am pls excuse any mistakes goodnight


End file.
